indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mark VII Tank
NO! Hey i was correcting it and it got erased now it is a Mark VIII tank and not A German tank or a Nazi tank and i know alot about these tanks-Boba fett 32 23:16, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *First of all, the article never claims it was originally a German or Nazi tank - it flat-out says it was "given by the Sultan of Hatay to the Nazi expedition sent to find the Holy Grail in 1938." Secondly, do you have a source for it being a Mark VIII? While there are certainly similarities, as you note, the Tank Mark VIII does not have the upper turret, a defining characteristic of the Hatay tank. jSarek 00:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) **Okay, since you mentioned the die cast model in your forum thread, I was able to track down an image of the packaging. This calls it a Mark VII tank; I will update the article accordingly. jSarek 00:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) But wait a min the mark VII was a different tank and none of them survived and yet its just the mark VIII (VIII means 8) had a turret and a little wider and the hull was shaped different so it is a mark VIII but most fans mistakenly call it a mark VII and to know that go to wikipedia to learn more-Boba fett 32 01:06, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *Licensed materials call it a Mark VII, so that's what we go with here. This (which I presume is from the back of the package, though since I'm not certain I haven't added it to the article) indicates the vehicle was modified; perhaps these differences you mention were also part of the modification. By the way, if you'll look, you'll notice I was already linking to Wikipedia's article on the Mark VIII; it's not like I haven't been looking some of this up. While Wikipedia has very little information on the Mark VII, Wikimedia Commons has several images of one, which, while not an exact match, are similar to the tank in the film sans turret. jSarek 01:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) o my god they look the same!!! i am more confused now and why did the wikipedia article say (the mark VIII) it was bast off the mark VIII??-Boba fett 32 01:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *The film version probably was based off the Mark VIII; no Mark VIIs survive, and the production designers probably needed a real tank to base their measurements off of. Nonetheless, it seems the Hatay tank is meant to be a modified Mark VII, even if the Mark VIII is a closer match. jSarek 01:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) wow...thanks and also: why did the die-cast one did not had moving caterpillars treads? i mean it would look better with movable treads-Boba fett 32 04:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *If I had to guess, I would imagine cost. More moving parts drive the cost of a toy up, and they probably wanted to keep the price in line with their other Titanium-series models. jSarek 04:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ok thanks-Boba fett 32 17:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC)